criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Zorth
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Zorth | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = false | C10App = false | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = true | Name = Zorth | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Goblin | Class = | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Goblin | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Zorth's Pits (Owner) Xhorhas (region: Kryn Empire) Asarius (city) | Family = | Connections = | Profession = Beast Breeder/Merchant | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} }} is a goblin beast breeder and merchant in Asarius. As an NPC, is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Zorth is an older goblin with a tuft of white hair that sits on the back of the head while front is bald. His missing both arms and wears a dirty but nice vest, no shirt, and slacks with no socks. Personality Zorth is social and engaging. Zorth speaks with a lisp and has a somewhat effeminate personality. Though missing both of his arms, Zorth is highly dexterous with his feet, proven by being able to scratch the side of his head with his foot while standing. Biography Background While learning to work with dangerous beasts, Zorth lost both of his arms and learned to use his feet as hands. Zorth offered the Mighty Nein a discount on purchasing moorbounders if they get rid of a dangerous creature in his breeding caves that has been killing his animals. Nott convinced Zorth that a statue of a tiny penis made by Jester Lavorre using her magical paint was actually the petrified penis of a small human. Zorth agreed to sell three moorbounders for six hundred gold and the statue after the creature in the cave was dead. After the Mighty Nein told Zorth the creatures in the cave had come through a portal from the Abyss, he suggested they inform Lady Oleos. ' ' Zorth trained Caduceus Clay, Caleb Widogast, and Jester Lavorre to bond with and ride the moorbounders they purchased. ' ' Zorth sold Fjord moorbounder harnesses for Beauregard and Caleb Widogast for 10 gold pieces. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items * "Tiny dick" (given to him by Nott as part of the sale of three moorbounders) ** Zorth believes it is the petrified penis of a tiny human, but it is actually a statue of a penis made with Jester's magical paint. Quotations * Zorth (welcoming the Mighty Nein to his shop): "How are ye? You've come to do business then, aye?!?" * Nott: (negotiating the price for the moorbounders) "Six hundred and a tiny dick." Zorth: "Sold!" Trivia References Art: Category:Merchants